


World's Greatest Dad

by ivyl3af



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode 4x01, Episode Related, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyl3af/pseuds/ivyl3af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt Hummel really is the World's Greatest Dad. Reaction Ficlet to 4x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Greatest Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Also may be found on my account on Fanfiction.net.

"You can always come back", everything was settled for now here in Ohio, everything was done. This was the last message he had left to say for Kurt. Burt saw his son straight in the eye, and while Kurt nodded, he felt so much it was almost not bearable. Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes as shiny as his mother's on their wedding day and as Burt's right now, opened the car door. It fell close with a click, and Burt realised: "But you won't"

Speaking it out loud felt terribly like putting an end to everything, and he felt so proud of his little son who grew so much.

Burt Hummel did a good job raising his child, he thought while he sat there, in that car he had fixed whenever it had to be fixed. Which Kurt had fixed as well. He watched his son make his way through the crowd, head high with everything he was. Kurt was made for New York - Burt knew it like he knew Kurt would keep up giving him "World Greatest Dad"-cups for father's day. He felt his eyes burn, and his heart made that weird kind of twitch he had felt whenever he had seen Kurt on stage, or in one of his knew creations of fancy clothes.

He was sure Kurt would find his way around. New York was his everything, and Burt had known it since Kurt had comen back from Nationals at New York City with that certain spark in his eyes that made his whole face light up. His mother had it had as well, whenever she talked about their son. Burt smiled faintly, trying to ignore the salty water in his eyes.

Kurt turned around, stepped back to the open car window, leaned inside. "I love you", he said, and it sounded like he wanted to say so much more, but Burt just shook his head, smiling. He wanted to say, I know, Kurt, I know everything you want me to know, and I always will. Instead, he just said: "I love you too" and watched his son wave and disappear in the airport building, with a bag full of hope and another three filled with his fancy clothes and accessoires.

Even though it hurt loosing his son, he knew he hadn't lost Kurt forever. Kurt would come back. Not for Lima. But for him - for his father. Maybe even on father's day, to bring him yet another "World Greatest Dad"-cup for his collection.


End file.
